1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of access control and, in particular, to access control with biometric technology in conjunction with other data.
2. Background Art
Access control systems are used to limit access to selected individuals. Some access control systems use Wiegand interfaces and protocols for control based on receiving electronic keys, such as keypads, SmartCards (contact and contactless), key fob devices, or the like. Other access control systems use biometric technologies to determine whether access for an individual will be granted or denied. A biometric is a unique, measurable characteristic or trait of a human being for automatically recognizing or verifying identity. For instance, fingerprint biometrics are largely regarded as an accurate method of biometric identification and verification. See, e.g., Roethenbaugh, G. Ed., Biometrics Explained (International Computer Security Association: Carlisle, Pa. 1998), pages 1-34, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Access control units (ACUs) may be placed locally to perform a biometric analysis on the individual, and determine whether access will be granted or denied.
Although higher security access control systems require multiple factors to grant access to a secured item, many existing systems only provide for the use of one factor. Through the requirement of two factors there is a much lower change of false positives or false negatives during access control. Unfortunately, in an accessed control system where it is desired to implement a higher security system the entire existing system would have to be replaced to allow for two or more factors. Thus, companies wanting these higher level systems would need to reinstall access control systems in all accessed system areas, which is very undesirable because of the large costs involved.
What is needed is a two-factor system that can be arranged by retrofitting an existing system utilizing only one factor with a system utilizing another factor. This would enhance the existing systems ability to maintain higher levels of access control by using more than one factor when determining whether to admit or deny access, while substantially reducing the cost to a company wanting the higher level system.